adventure to cure
by kjobird
Summary: fawn gets poisoned and the other fairies have to get ingriedents to save her


The adventure to cure

Pixie hollow was under attack!, Pirates were invading the whole hollow to get the pixie dust tree. 3 light fairies, 5 garden fairies, 2 tinker fairies, 1 fast flying fairy, 3 andimal fairies, and 7 water fairies, ended up losing their lives. The battle was finally over but Captain hook wanted revenge.

The pirates decided to put in a cup of tea for a random fairy in the hollow. The key to this beverage was that there was poison in it. It would have a drop of nightlock, 5 venom drops from a snake and 1 poison berry. They mixed it all up and sneaked over to the hollow. They picked a random spot and that was Fawn's house.

The next day after an all night grooming of birds, rabbits, skunks, and squirrels, Fawn was finally able to go home, only to find the drink. Thinking it was a gift she took a big gulp and in 40 seconds fell flat on the ground.

Silvermist was starting to get concerned. She was supposed to meet Fawn at the pond so she could help the frog not mess with the fish. But an hour later she was no where to be seen. She flew over to her house and knocked but got no answer. So she peeked the door a crack and saw the sight of Fawn on the ground. She yelled " FAWN CAN YOU HERE ME!" but got no answer. She had a weak breath and pulse and her glow was turning green, which she had never seen before. She knew something was wrong so she started yelling " HELP SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH FAWN, HELP!" Rosetta heard her and ran to her starting to say " what in tarnation" but stopped her words when she saw Fawn. Without hesitation she said they needed to get her to the healing and Nursing talents.

Iridessa ,Videa and Tinkerbell met Silvermist and met them at the hospital just as a healing talent named Elexia was finished examining her. She turns to them with a sigh and says " I have bad news, Fawn has been poisoned". Iridessa fainted and silvermist splashed water to wake her up. " poor sugar" said Rosetta, " She's toast". But Elexia said there was hope. She gave them ingridents for a healing potion that were not easy to get, but possible, and if they could get it in a 3 days Fawn could be cured. The list said they needed, 5 drops from the swirling water from the water fall of sparkling water, the blue light from the gem in the cave of the jewels, and 3 petals from a rare rainbow orchad.

Tinkerbell built another contraption to get them from place to place. She hammered nails, and put a pupkin on top of 5 logs. She sawed the top of the logs to make them thinner and sliced the pumpkin to make it more light. Then in the back hole she put a little tube. She called it the pumpkin air lines. Once all her friends were inside, Vidia would make a giant tornado wind by the tube and she would add a bit of pixie dust which would make them fly for a day. Then when they had to land she would pull the lever to send them down.

After the group was gathered Iridessa was scared to be flying in a pumpkin, and Rosetta was not thrilled to sit in a slimy pumpkin but was gonna do it for Fawn. Just as they were leaving Terrence handed them each 10 bags of pixie dust. Tink looked worried at Fawn and Terrence said " Don't worry I'll watch over her" Vidia started a tornado and Tink sprinkled a pinch of pixie dust and they headed for the sky.

After 2 hours of traveling they came on their first destination, the waterfall of the sparkling river. Being a water fairy It was up to Silvermist to get the water drops. Rosetta passed her a bucket and a lid and she went on her way. At first it seemed easy until she found out she had to get past a dealer water sprite. The sprite who had been stuck behind that waterfall forever, said she would not let her have the drops until she got one thing from her tinker and nature fairy friends. She told that Fawn the animal fairy was sick so she let her skip the animal talent. Tink was frustraded when she heard the news but they were able to manage. Tinker bell built a comtraption that would let the sprite peek out of the falls. Silvermist gathered bubbles and sent them into the waterfall and taught them to jump out so that they would be friends. Iridessa gave her some light in a jar, Videa gave her a whirl wind and Rosetta gave her an snapdragon. The sprite accepted these gifts and Silvermist gathered the drops. By the end of all that they had to get some sleep. They went to the pumpkin and decided to wake up at 7:00.

The next morning was Iridessa's turn. Being a light fairy she had no problem getting up, unlike Rosetta. After eating breakfast and driving for 4 hours to get to the cave Iridessa nervously went in but immediately flew out when a bunch of guard bats flew out. She thought it was hopeless until she realized the jewel glowed itself, and there were light beams in the cave. Vidia said she could zip in and grab the jewel while iridessa uses the light to keep the bats away. They both went in Iridessa not letting her guard down. Vidia started toward the jewel and the first 2 bats started toward her. Iridess took 2 light beems and shown it at them and the bats coward away. She did this to 4 more bats. She wasn't to worried about hurting them cause fawn said that they just hate light it doesn't blind them. Finally they got the jewel and flew out. Iridessa put a beam on the jewel and it made blue light which she put in the jar.

The fairies had 2 days left to get the rainbow orchad and get back to Fawn. Rosetta said those kinds of Orchads were very rare but had an idea how to get a seed for one. After flying for an hour she told tink to land by a flower palace which was called the house of the flower queen. However only garden fairies could enter so the rest had to stay inside. The queen said the seed had to be made and needed a red rose petal, an orange ginko, a yellow daisy sunflower petal, a green leaf, a blue poppey petal, and a purple violet petal. Rosetta brought the petals to her and she used a special machine to turn the ingredients into a rainbow orchad seed. She returned with the seed and they got to work. Tink made a drill and she put the seed in. Vidia used a whirl wind to mix the soil. Iridessa shined a sun beam on it and silvermist sprinkled some water on it. It grew into a bud and Rosetta touched it and it sprang up into a rainbow orchad. Rosetta harvested the petals. They had all the ingridents but only had one day to get home.

Mean while in Pixie hollow was getting weaker. Her voice was so meek not even the animals could understand her. " Don't worry" Terrence said they will be back soon.

The fairies had a little delay though. Their flying pumpkin had crashed! Luckily no one was hurt and the ingridients were still safe but it was raining so they couldn't fly back. Iridessa was in a panic saying " What do we do we only have 2 hours and 30 minutes left till midnight and we are stuck here. " Tinkerbell saw a familiar face in the sky A boy's face, She couldn't believe it, It was Peter Pan!. She knew him for a while but left to go back to tinkering, but she still wanted to see him. " Tink " Peter yelled. She jingled hello to him and she told him their problem. He introduced himself to the other fairies. Then they were put in his pocket and he flew back to pixie hollow.

They wanted him to come in and meet Fawn but he had to go fight captain hook. So they took the ingridents to the healing talents with 15 minutes to spare. They made the potion fed it to Fawn and she was cured. Everything was right in pixie hollow again.


End file.
